In the Blink of An Eye
by Ayshen
Summary: Tangeline. One moment, one second can change your life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever One Life to Live story...so I hope it doesn't stink! Anyway Tangie inspires me...so I stole a part of an idea from General Hospital. I don't really know how long it will be; I am just kind of winging it. Anyway hope you enjoy, and feedb**

_**And in the blink of an eye...your whole life can change.**_

Todd stared out the window watching the rain hit the veranda. The weather matched his mood; dark...cold. It had been ever since she had asked him to leave. Normally he wouldn't have but he hated to see her cry and he couldn't stand being the one making her...so instead he walked away. His mind couldn't help but travel back to the fateful conversation.

_Flashback_

"_You kissed me because you were grieving...nothing else; that's all it is...I love Cris...I love Cris" she repeated._

_Sometimes he wondered if she said it so often to remind herself but he decided not to go there tonight, "so now you are telling me why I kissed you" _

_He watched the way she pinched her eyes shut; it was a nervous habit she had when frustrated, "yes Todd I am telling you why you kissed me...because that is the only logical explanation. You love Blair...I love Cris...and that is just the way it is" she said shrugging._

_After letting out a heavy sigh he confronted the statement, "you say it like it is all neat and dandy wrapped up in a little box with a bow...but it's not. Tell me you didn't feel anything when you kissed me, just say that...and I will forget about it"_

_When she turned to him her eyes with filled with confusion, "I love Cris...you love Blair...I..." she said a lone tear making it's home on her cheek._

"_Please don't...listen I'm sorry...Okay, I'll stop...just don't cry...tell me what you need" he asked coming close to wipe her tears with his thumbs._

_The look in her eyes broke his heart, but the words that came after ripped it out, "I need you to go...just please go"_

It wasn't that he had wanted to...but he couldn't stand to see her cry..he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he would have pushed a little harder if she would have finally told him how she was feeling...she could try to deny there was something between them...but he could feel it...and the kiss...the kiss had sealed it. But now...now she was gone...and he didn't know how to go about getting her back.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Evangeline Williamson sat on the ground in front of her front door with a carton of ice cream. She hoped this way it would keep a well meaning meddling sister out of her apartment. Ever since her breakup with Cristian; Layla had been over...wanting to talk, trying to get her to "open up" about her feelings. Instead she opened up her door, and promptly threw Layla out. She was really tired of hearing Cris' name. He was the one who left her after she was honest about the kiss she shared with Todd. Just thinking of his made everything hurt...she couldn't explain why losing him seemed to be affecting her more than losing Cris. How was she supposed to explain to Layla that when she laid down at night it wasn't a pair of brown eyes she saw...but blue ones, and his smirk. With Cris she had lost a lover...but with Todd she had lost her best friend...and she missed him. She had wondered how they had come to this moment. So different...and yet so much the same. When she was sure that Layla had retreated she walked to the window and watched the fat drops fall from the sky wondering if they could ever go back...and wondering if she even wanted to go back.

**OooOoOoOoO**

Todd walked into the Palace dining room just looking to be alone...and then he saw her. She sat at the table alone her laptop, paper's strewn around. Despite the mess around her she looked perfectly poised...the charcoal gray pinstripe suit hugged her curves and he watched as her hair hung around her beautiful face. He allowed himself a few moments to stare.

Evangeline sat at the table her discarded salad pushed off to the side to focus on work. She had decided to hide at the Palace for lunch in hopes that no one would try to join her today. As she worked she felt eyes on her and when she turned around there they were...the two blue eyes that invaded her sleep and she couldn't help the smile.

When he saw the smile he stepped forward...maybe this was his chance...his opening. It was at that moment he heard the doors of the restaurant burst open, someone scream, and then the loud sound of automatic gunfire. The smart thing would have been to drop to the ground, but he couldn't...not with her over there by herself so he dove in her direction.

One moment she was watching him walk towards her a smirk on his face, and the next she felt the bullets blazing past her head...until she felt him fall on top of her. When the gunfire stopped she let herself open her eyes.

"Are you okay" she asked moving the hair out of his face.

He nodded fast, "I'm fine...are you...I didn't hurt you, did I" he asked the concern marring his ragged whisper.

"No" she said fighting back the emotion.

As he pulled off of her softly he suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine. When she took his hand and he pulled her up the warmth was there again...the connection. He looked around to survey the damage his hand still connected to hers; fingers entwined. It was then he saw the timer blinking on the small package. Something inside him snapped and he knew something was wrong.

"Run" he told her dragging her towards the hallway. Not two seconds later the first explosion rocked the lobby. He shielded her body with his, and instinctively after grabbed her into his arms. He could hear the rumble from the second explosion as he jumped into the open elevator hitting the door close button and kneeling to the ground so his body was over hers. As soon as they did he felt the elevator shaft rock and drop coming to a jerking stop.

When they had settled he pulled off to look at her, inspect every inch of her perfect skin.

"You saved me" was all she said her voice cracking with emotion.

He couldn't help the small sad smile, "it's what we do for each other" he said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close.

As two people sat in their safe haven chaos ensued in the outside world...and neither knew how much their lives could change...just in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update...ugh I hate writer's block. Anyway, hope you enjoy this installment. Thank you all for your wonderful feedback and encouragment..Tangie is LOVE! OoOoOoOoOo indicates a scene change!**

Vicki practically flew to the Palace hotel after turning on the news. Watching the palace restaurant blow up on television felt surreal. She pulled up to as far as the police barrier would allow and then worked on foot through the crowd. When she approached the wall of police men she attempted to push through.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't let you in there" a police officer she was unfamiliar with announced.

As she rolled her eyes she scanned the crowd for a familiar face and when she found him she yelled, "BO!"

He came rushing, "what are you doing here Vicki" he asked his tone marred with worry.

"What do you think I am doing here Bo Buchanan...don't act like you wouldn't be more shocked if I wasn't here" she told him.

As he shook his head he motioned for them to let her through, "so what do you know?" she asked as they walked towards a makeshift command station.

"Gunmen stormed the restaurant...not a robbery just started shooting with their automatic weapons. And when they were done they threw two packages in there...both exploded within minutes. We don't have a motive and right now we are just trying to get people evacuated..we don't really know who was in there...a bus boy and a waiter have already been shipped to the hospital"

After he finished they heard a commotion and a loud voice, "I am fine...I just need to see...BO!" Renee said running towards him and Vicki.

Vicki threw her arms around the woman covered in soot, "You do not know how good it is to see you" she said dusting her off with tears in her eyes.

"You too" she said hugging Bo.

He gave her the once over, "you okay"

With a nod in affirmation she began to talk, "luckily I was in the kitchen when the gunmen came in..but Bo there was so many people in there" she said recounting the full dining room.

"Renee...can you tell me who was in there?" he asked wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and making her sit down with a bottle of water.

She closed her eyes and tried to envision the room and she started to rattle off the staff that day and then the patrons and then she mentioned two names, "Oh God...Vicki...Evangeline was there...and so was Todd...he had just walked in when I went to the kitchen" she said putting her hand over her mouth.

Vicki felt the tears burn her eyes...and she silently prayed that Todd would escape danger...once again.

**OoOoOoOoO**

They sat silently in the elevator for a couple moments until Todd became stir crazy and started to pace. Then he started to pound on the door.

"HELLLO, ANYONE OUT THERE?? WE ARE STUCK IN HERE" he started screaming in between pounds.

Evangeline couldn't stifle the giggle any longer and she let out a laugh; he turned to her shocked, "are you laughing at me?" he asked in disbelief.

She covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, it's just" she managed to get out before bursting into a fit of laughter.

He couldn't help but smile and sit down next to her and then got serious, "I'm sorry"

"What for?" she asked a quizzical look on her face.

"For getting you stuck in an elevator"

She looked at him, "oh yeah cause I would have been better off getting shot or blown up in the restaurant"

"I would never have forgiven myself if you would have gotten hurt" he said touching her face.

As she let him hand cup her cheek closing her eyes, "my hero" she murmured before opening them and smiling.

To that she got an eye roll as Todd smiled, "well I owed you one"

"You didn't owe me anything Todd...you're my best friend and I would do anything for you"

When she said the words they pierced through more than just his brain; they hit his heart, "you are so beautiful"

He could tell she got shy and downcast her eyes to which he placed his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes back to his, "don't" she whispered almost scared.

"Don't tell you how beautiful you are...especially when you smile...and laugh...God I love to see you laugh...If I could find that secret to make you laugh I would talk forever"

"Todd, please" she whispered trying to stop her heart from beating so fast.

"Please what...I thought you liked the truth...and the truth is you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known...and the smartest; definitely the smartest, most, loyal, honest woman I have ever met. And the thing that amazes me most about you is that you don't even know it. You walk around and you don't see every man's head snap in your direction...I just wish for once you could see you through my eyes" he finished out of breath staring at her.

For a moment she couldn't think; all she could do was look into him as his words assimilated and when she finally could speak it came out more as a croak, "why are you saying this right now?"

"Because...I have wasted so much time on the wrong things...on the wrong woman...and I have wanted to tell you this for so long, but everything got in our way...the trial, Blair, Cris...but I don't want to waste any more time...It's you...it's you who I want to be with"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Layla was the first to make it through the crowd to Bo, "my sister is in there...isn't she?"

Bo sighed and closed his eyes; after a second he decided that this wasn't the time to lie, "yes...she was."

She nodded the tears started to burn her eyes. Vicki saw her and came and placed a hand on her shoulder, "your sister is a fighter...I am sure she is going to be okay"

Layla nodded looking at the building as paramedics were in a frenzy; soon she heard another commotion, "Damn it, don't you know who I am...let me through" came from Blair Cramer pushing her way through the masses.

"BO!" she yelled none too gently.

Layla watched as the man rolled his eyes, "yes Blair"

"Do you know my husband is in there?" she asked snidely.

"Ex husband" Layla said giving her the dirtiest of looks.

Blair completely ignored the statement, "please tell me you have a search team in place; I want Todd brought out of there safe and sound or there will be hell to pay"

Finally Layla couldn't keep her mouth closed, "kick back Pink ranger as of yesterday you couldn't help but treat Todd like something you found on the bottom of your shoe so back up and wait for them to do their job like the rest of us" she said before turning around and walking away.

Blair stood for a few moment her mouth agape until she heard them talking about the people in the building...and then she heard her name, and suddenly she felt nauseous.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Stop...please...just..." Evangeline pleading the tears of fear, happiness and every other emotion coming to her eyes.

Todd took his thumb and wiped the lone tear that had made a home on her cheek away, "tell me it isn't what you want...tell me that you didn't feel something with that kiss...say it once and I will walk away...just..."

Van looked him in his eyes, "you must really like elevators" she said just before her mouth crashed upon his.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am apologizing at the start for the cliffhanger at the end...I hope you enjoy anyway, and thank you for your wonderful replies and feedback!**

Todd was at first caught off guard by Evangeline...but in a moment he was lost in the kiss...the way her lips felt pressed against his, their tongues danced in perfect harmony...and he couldn't stop getting lost in her. His body was no longer his as his hands cupped her face, and hers entangled in his hair.

Evangeline didn't know what overtook her...but something inside of her didn't want to die without doing this...without jumping feet first. She had become quite adept in dancing around the fire that was her feelings for Todd...but today she decided to feel the flames...and now here she was pinned up against the elevator wall, his hard torso pressed against hers...and she liked it.

When they parted she gasped for air like she was drowning. "Wow" she muttered clutching her heart.

Todd smiled at her fluster, "yeah...wow"

All she could do was look at him feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as he sauntered over to her, "so what was that for?" he asked his fingers playing at the hem of her shirt.

Part of her was scared as she tried to snake out of his reach and face the wall...instead of retreating he came up behind her and laid his hands gently on her shoulders, "why do you do that?"

"What?" she asked her voice just above a mere whisper.

He lowered his head to her ear, "hide from me"

As she fought back the tears her lip quivered and she replied honestly, "I'm scared"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Layla's eyes were transfixed on the hotel...people had been pouring out in droves at first...now it had slowed to a trickle. She thought of the last conversation with her sister.

_Flashback_

"_I don't know why you are giving up a good man for someone like Todd Manning" Layla said across Van's desk._

_Her older sister rolled her eyes, "I am tired of playing little boy games with Cristian...if he can't deal with my friendship with Todd...then it's his loss"_

"_Do you wanna end up alone?" she asked bitterly._

_Evangeline looked at her like she has been slapped, "what is your problem Layla? Why do you care so much if I am with Cris or not?"_

_She huffed and crossed her arms like a three year old brat, "I just don't want to see you fall in love with a loser like Manning"_

_Layla could tell she had crossed a line when Van looked at her and told her point blank, "you don't know Todd; so don't act like you do...now if you excuse me I have an appointment" she said marching past her._

Layla felt a cold shiver run down her spine...she could think of a million things she needed to say to Evangeline...and she couldn't imagine what she would do if she never got the chance.

She was woken out of her daze with a tussle as Cristian pushed his way through the crowd.

"Layla" he yelled running to her as they embraced.

"I came as soon as I could...have you heard any news" he asked concern in his voice.

She shook her head, "there still looking...but they haven't found Vange and Todd yet"

"Manning?" he asked his tone changing so drastically.

"Yeah"

The vein in his forehead pulsated, "she is in there with Manning?" he questioned angrily.

"I...I don't know" Layla said his line of questioning confusing and frustrating her.

"She can't stay away from him, can she?" he muttered under his breath pacing.

Layla looked at him suddenly her eyes open, "I cannot believe you Cristian Vega" she snapped.

When he looked to her stunned she continued, "my sister is in there...and we don't know if she is hurt...or...or worse and all you can do is spout this jealous of Todd nonsense...just...get out my face" she said turning around and walking away from him.

"Are you okay dear" Viki asked having seen the confrontation between the two.

Layla nodded tears in her eyes, "I'm scared"

The older woman wrapped her arms around her, "me too, me too"

**OoOoOoOoO**

The fear in her voice was palpable and he did what felt right and wrapped his arms tightly around her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you scared of?" he asked.

She fought herself whether of not to just reveal everything and when she turned to him and looked into his blue eyes she couldn't lie, "I'm scared to lose you"

He touched her cheek with his hand, "you will never, ever lose me...heck you can't get rid of me...you are stuck with me...for life" was his answer with that trademark grin.

As she relished in the feel of his skin against hers she closed her eyes her voice raspy with emotion, "Todd...I..." she started before sighing heavily.

"Open your eyes" he asked his tone pleading with her.

When she did he spoke again, "just tell me what I can do...to make you happy"

She felt her heart soar and crack at the same time...could she honestly say what would make her happy...and when she did...would it change everything?

Todd watched the emotions dance across her face...they ran the gamut of joy, fear, apprehension, happiness...and he wondered what exactly was going on in her pretty little head...he had so much to say to her...but he didn't want to jump the gun. He wanted to let her speak first...the truth was he was scared of whatever this was too...besides his children; she was the most important person in his world...and the idea of her not being in his life scared him to pieces.

"For so long I tried to define what we had...I told everyone who would listen that we were just friends...Cris, Layla, Nora...just friends...and maybe at some point I had said it so much that I convinced myself...but in that elevator...after you found out about your son...that kiss...oh that kiss...I felt something...and maybe it was on my part"

He interrupted her with a Cheshire grin, "it was not just you" he answered watching the embarrassment dance in her eyes.

She smiled nervously before continuing "Well that's good to know...and I don't know what it is...and I'm scared Todd...I don't want to lose us...and I'm scared if I don't fight this with everything I have...that I will. Our friendship is everything to me...and not having you in my life...I don't want that as an option...I am afraid to...love you" she answered the tears building in her eyes before she could totally finish.

It was enough...it was enough for Todd to realize what he needed to...what he had been afraid to admit...that she was feeling the same way he was...and as he opened his mouth to speak their was a loud knocking.

"ANYONE IN THERE?" a man yelled down the shaft.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been forever...but, after REG left I just couldn't write...I miss Tangie so much; I can't even watch OLTL. Anyway, I don't even know what EXACTLY happened...so some of it may be fudged. Anyway, hope you like and feedback is appreciated!**

He sat at her bedside...mentally chastising himself again. They hadn't really had a moment to talk since the shooting at the Palace Hotel. The next morning he had gotten the call about his son and ran to Chicago. She had seen him off but that was it...with a promise to call...and they had for a week and a half. Neither talked about their feelings; it wasn't something Todd wanted to get into over the phone...so they did what they did best and gave each other support. For two days he let it pass when she didn't call; he assumed she got busy...but the third day he had gotten a little worried. He tried to shrug it off until the concierge notified him there was an urgent message to call Vicki back in Landview.

_**Flashback**_

_**Vicki answered her cell on one ring, "hello"**_

"_**Hey Vicki; I got your message, what's up?"**_

"_**I want you to stay calm when I tell you this"**_

"_**Tell me what" he asked his voice strained and his mind going straight to his kids.**_

_**Vicki sighed, "Todd, you need to come home...there has been an accident"**_

_**His mind raced, "Starr...Jack" he questioned.**_

"_**Evangeline"**_

He didn't remember much after that; but he remembered the numb feeling that had crawled under his skin and made itself home. She hadn't offered much of an explanation but he didn't care. In a moment he was on the phone with the airport...and when that wasn't fast enough he chartered a private plane. Vicki had met him at the airport and that was where she told him about the fire...he fought the rage that boiled in the pit of his stomach...she had taught him how not to let the darkness overcome, and he would; until she was better...then all bets were off and these animals that hurt her would pay.

That was three months ago...three long months that were killing him inside. The only time he left the hospital was to see Starr or Jack...shower, and try to sleep. Sometimes not even to do that. Layla had called a truce and on nights where she was too exhausted to stand he would send her home. Those were the hardest nights on him...in the dark watching her chest rise and fall, willing her to wake up. He would talk for hours; like she was there in front of him...he would vent, cry, argue...and then he would hold her hand, and tell her all the things he never had balls enough to say to her face. A month ago was the first time he had broken down at her bedside...it was then he told her he loved her...he held her hand, touched her smooth skin, tucked a hair behind her and just said it.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Don't you understand how I need you" he whispered the tears puddled in his eyes.**_

_**He held her hand, their fingers intimately intertwined, "Please wake up Van...c'mon, I promise to stay out of trouble, I promise to not get into any arguments with Cristian for at least a week...okay, okay a month...I would do anything Van...you gotta believe that. I know it's going to sound cheesy and all "As Good as It Gets" but you make me a better man...you make me want to be a better man; for you. You deserve it. God, you deserve the best...but it's just me here...flaws and all...I love you Van...I know heaven or hell help us...but I do"**_

She can hear everything...well now she could; for the first long while she head nothing...just surrounded by blackness. Then slowly she could hear a little...Layla humming that tune her mama used to sing around the house, Nora talking about some case, John rambling about Michael, Marcie and his new nephew Tommy, and then she heard him...she felt him...once he entered the room it was like her skin tingled and the warmth flowed inside her body. She wanted to scream, to wave her arms wildly, but as much as she tried...nothing happened. So she waited..impatiently; as her brain screamed orders that her body didn't hear. For now she listened lulled by his voice. She remembered the first time he told her he loved her...she supposed it was a good thing she was unconscious because she was pretty sure had he said them while she was awake it would have made her pass out. Now most of the time when he talked he held her hand and she willed just a finger to curl around his...just to let him know she was listening that she was fighting her way back.

She could tell that it was morning when Layla entered.

"You look like hell Manning"

Evangeline wanted to laugh; Todd and Layla had called a cease fire for her...well most of the time.

"Thank you Layla...you are always just a ray of sunshine" he mocked.

Van could imagine Layla standing there, hands perched on hips her eyes narrowed at him, "go home, get some rest...I want to spend time with my sister"

"Yeah, okay but I will be back; so don't get all comfortable"

He leaned down to her face, "I will be back later; don't let Layla bug you too much" he told her.

Then he took their intertwined hands and brought her knuckles to his lips. She squeezed, she fought with everything in her body and she squeezed.

Todd looked down at her hand...at the one finger that was hooked to his, "she squeezed my hand...she squeezed my hand!"

Layla froze and then ran to get the doctor. An hour later they were told that it was probably an involuntary muscle reaction...Layla insisted after that Todd go home and at least shower. So he walked back into the room.

"They say it was involuntary, but I don't believe them...you are fighting your way back...I feel it...keep fighting Van...come back to me"

She took every word in...and she vowed she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Forgive me I was out of town, had computer issues...blah! But here is my update. I miss Tangie; hope you enjoy!**

Todd sat in his chair at _The Sun_. Really he was just staring at the computer scene pretending to work...but he needed it to look like he wasn't dying inside. It had been a month since her finger had grasped his...and it hadn't happened again. He couldn't believe it was the "involuntary muscle reaction" the doctors had tried to feed him.

"Dad" brought his out of his self imposed silence.

Starr stood at his door smiling sadly, "are you okay"

He did his best to put on a brave face, "better now that you are here" he teased.

Unfortunately for him; his daughter was not having it and she perched her hands on her hips, "yeah okay, like that was believable" came out before she plopped herself onto one of his plush leather chairs.

"Are you okay, have you eaten?" she asked.

"Yes mom"

She looked at him intensely, "you haven't been the same since Vange, and...I worry about you"

"I'm the dad...you're the kid, remember"

Rolling her eyes; she grabbed her backpack, "that's original...just take care of yourself...for me and Vange; when she comes back you don't want to be looking all pasty and sickly, do you?"

"Unfair tactics"

"My last name is Manning" she shot back before the door slammed shut.

Todd sat back in his chair tapping his pencil on the desk; he had two more hours before he could go back to the hospital without Layla getting on him about how Van doesn't need to be smelling his sad looking behind. Thinking about it made him smile; if one thing he was thankful for about this experience...Layla had become like family to him. Sure they couldn't stand each other most of the time, argued like cats and dogs, but it was the way he liked it.

The door opening and a, "Todd" coming out made him cringe.

"Yes Blair"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Open...open...damn it open" Evangeline mentally told herself trying to will her eyes open.

For the last half an hour she had tuned out Cris' talking and instead kept trying to get her brain to connect with her body.

She wished Todd was there...he made her feel stronger; like she really could come back. She knew what the doctors said; they thought she couldn't hear them...They said she wouldn't come out of this...but she new different...Evangeline Williamson was a fighter...and so was Todd Manning; and together they were unstoppable.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"You look like hell"

Todd rolled his eyes, "is this insult Todd in his office day"

"Just stating the obvious"

"Was there a reason you came"

Blair sat down on the chair, "yes in fact there is; I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me tonight to The Woman of the Year Ceremony.

"Can't, have plans" he said curtly.

She stood her hands on her hips; the southern drawl making an appearance in her clipped tone, "how long are you planning on sitting by her bed?"

"As long as it takes" he said looking her dead in the eye.

Sighing, "and what if she never wakes up Todd?"

"Then I'll sit by her bed forever; because really I would rather be sitting there with her then anywhere else"

Admitting defeat she began to walk out, "fine Todd, do whatever you want but don't complain if you are the one left holding the bag"

Mocking her as she left he threw the stapler at the door. He needed to see her; and if he had to brave Layla to do it; then so be it.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Todd strolled in the hospital corridor with four dozen peach roses. It was on a whim; he saw the vendor and he decided he wanted her to have them; so he bought the vendor out.

Layla was sitting there filing her nails, "did you knock up a flower shop?" she asked.

He ignored her and groaned peeking through the window, "God, what is he doing here?" he asked gesturing towards Cristian.

"Probably talking about himself" Layla said annoyed.

That got a smile, "you know you're not so bad after all"

"Yeah I tolerate you Manning"

After two minutes Todd decided he didn't want to wait anymore and marched into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Cristian asked.

Ignoring him he set up the vases around her room.

"I was in the middle of something; can't you leave"

"Nah"

Evangeline can hear his voice, and she could feel the heartbeat speed up in her chest. She heard Cris argue and she wished so badly to be able to roll her eyes.

They start to argue and she smells flowers; the sweet smell of roses permeating through the room and filling her nostrils with joy.

Cris was trying to kick him out, and Evangeline could tell it was escalating.

"Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd" she screamed in her head.

He was busy arguing with the Neanderthal better known as Cristian Vega when he heard it...or felt it; he couldn't decided which one came first. But as his eyes locked to hers; he saw it.

"Todd"

It came out low, strangled...but he heard it and in an instant he was at her side; her hand intertwined with his.

"Vange"

Slowly her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open to meet his blue and she choked out , "Todd"


	6. Chapter 6

"Vange" his whispered his grip on her hand like a vice…his blue eyes puddle with unshed tears

A/N: First, I'm sorry it takes me so long to update…I just can't get the groove since I am too busy missing REG. COME BACK VANGE!! Anyway, I hope you like this…Reviews are appreciated!

"Vange" his whispered his grip on her hand like a vice…his blue eyes puddled with unshed tears. In that one moment Evangeline Williamson had never seen another man look more beautiful

Cristian stood back watching the exchange. He watched as brown eye connected to blue…and it made his blood boil. Fighting the urge to pull Todd away from her and pummel him, he tried to act rational.

"Give her some breathing space"

Neither of them heard him; lost in each other's eyes.

"You came back to me" he said smiling that mischievous smile that made him look about ten…and adorable.

She couldn't help the way her lips curled but before she could speak Michael McBain came into the room with Layla.

"Excuse me Todd; I kinda have to get in there and you all need to leave," he said in a firm but pleasant tone.

He nodded before one last look, "she's all yours doc…you take good care of her"

The trio walked out and Todd felt…for the first time in months he felt the cold air from the air conditioner on his face, the hard tile under his feet, and the blood coursing through his veins making his heart thump hard against his chest.

Then there was the shock when Layla hugged him, "she's awake and it only took your dumb ass almost getting into a boxing match to do it"

"Thanks…and now stop touching me…people might think I like you" he teased.

Cristian watched them, paced, and tried to wonder how this happened. How exactly he ended up on the outside looking in.

Michael smiled brightly at Evangeline, "how is my favorite patient?" he asked while turning on his pen light to check her pupils.

"My throat" she managed and he grabbed the cup of water and put the straw in her mouth.

After she was done she smiled, "thank you"

"Well everything looks okay…I am going to have to get you upstairs and run like eighteen million tests but that will take a little while. Which one do you want me to send in first?"

"Todd" she admitted but then smiled, "but send in Layla or I will never hear the end of it"

"Okay"

When he walked out the three nearly attacked him and he backed them off, "Layla first…per Vange"

Layla stuck her tongue out at Todd and he gave her the eye, "yeah, it's just because your family…now go in there and don't hog her"

As soon as Layla and Michael walked away Cristian was in his face, "down killer" Todd said pushing the younger man off of him.

"I'm not going to let you take advantage of her?"

Todd laughed, "me take advantage…this coming from the man who attached himself to her when she was out of sorts and grew on her like fungus"

Before Cristian could retaliate Vickie's voice interrupted them, "Todd!"

"Oh hello Cristian" she said smiling at the younger man.

"Hello Vickie" he answered.

"Vickie, how wonderful it is for you to join us" Todd said still smirking at Cristian.

Cristian grunted, "I will leave you two alone"

"You do that"

His sister rolled her eyes, "so why are you so chipper?"

"She's awake"

It was the first time he had heard Vickie yelp, "Oh Todd" she said opening her arms.

He practically threw himself into them, "she came back to me Vickie…she came back"

Layla walked into the room nervous, "Vange" she whispered.

When she looked at her little sister the emotion swelled in her chest, "Layla" she said opening her arms.

"I knew you'd come back to us…I knew"

"I could hear you talking to me…believing in me, thank you for that"

Layla smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm not the only one you could think"

Vange smiled brightly, "oh really?"

"Not that we're all best friends forever…but Todd; he really came through"

The butterflies that were in her stomach fluttered about, "I love you"

"I love you too"

After a couple minutes Layla pulled away, "I am going to send him in before he explodes or something"

She nodded nervously, "okay"

Todd sat there with Vickie at his side when Leyla finally came out, "alright…it's your turn…but don't be getting her too excited or anything"

"Ah Layla, such a sparkling personality, it's too bad I have more pressing matters" he said before turning on his heel.

Layla smiled at Vickie, "oh I think we created a monster"

"And I think you may be right my dear"

He felt the nervousness creep into his body the moment his hand hit the door.

Holding her breath, she saw the handle start to turn and then stop…she furrowed her brow.

Todd stopped when he saw Cristian coming towards him, paused just long enough to let the younger man think he was waiting and at the last minute opened the door and closed it on him.

"Ha" he announced turning to her.

That smile…that smile would be the death of her.

"Hey"

Instantly everything else was forgotten as he saw those two eyes staring back at him, "hey yourself" he said slowly walking towards the bed.

Sitting down he looked at her, "God, I've missed you"

"Stop"

"What?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Looking at me like that"

Instead of stopping her looked at her more intently…like he was a starving man and she was a piece of cake.

"Todd!"

"Say it again" he teased.

Crossing her arms she embellished a huff and he took her hand and got serious, "alright, I know you are still weak, so just let me run on for a little…you have to promise me…that you are never going to leave me ever again"

Her jaw went slack, she was sure her mouth was slightly agape and he continued, "I can't lose you again Vange…and there are so many things I need to say to you…and right now might not be the right time…but when did I ever do anything at the right time?"

She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes as he talked…she had heard the words he said while she was in the coma…but to have him right in front of her; looking at her, saying everything…it scared her.

"Alright visiting time's over," Michael McBain announced.

Todd sighed, "Damn you McBain's and your God awful timing"

"Do I have to call security?" the doctor mocked.

Rolling his eyes her looked back at her, "I'm not finished…not by a long shot"

Nodding she smiled but stayed silent…she wasn't sure if she could find the words to say anyway.

He watched as they wheeled her away…this was it…the moment he had waited for his entire life.

Cristian Vega walked into Capricorn a chip on his shoulder, "whiskey"

Blair walked up, "had a bad day?"

Turning to her a deep scowl on his face, "why don't you ask Todd" he said before downing the drink in front of him.

"Another" he ordered before Blair spoke again.

"Because I asked you"

"Evangeline woke up"

"Well that's great; so why do you look like someone ran over your puppy?"

Grunting, "because instead of me being in there; it's your husband"

"Ex-husband"

"Whatever" he said downing the second drink.

Blair got off the bar stool and Cristian grabbed her wrist gently, "wait"

"Yeah"

"Help me win her back"

Blair looked at him like he was crazy, "you want Todd, I want Evangeline…help me get her back"

The blonde shook her head, "no…maybe a couple of years ago I would have dove in head first with you…but I'm too old for that, and had too many 'plans' bite me in the ass…but good luck" she said raising her glass and finishing off the last bit of wine.

Cristian downed his third shot…he didn't need Blair Cramer…he would get Evangeline back; if it took killing Todd Manning; then so be it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I miss Tangie. Hope there are still some people enjoying this story out there…and if you are, let me know! Comments are inspiring!**

"Alright, just because I'm releasing you does not give you freedom to just go out and act like everything is normal. For the first couple of weeks I want you to take it really easy, okay?" Michael asked signing the last of the paperwork.

Todd grasped the handles on the metal chair, "Don't worry about that Doc, I'm"

"We're" Layla interjected.

He gave her a condescending smile, "_We're_ going to take good care of her"

Michael's head went back and forth to them and then looked to Evangeline, "Good luck"

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you" she said as Todd started to push her out.

The chair jerked, "Todd, let me" Layla whined struggling with him.

"Stop it guys" she said sternly…hoping neither saw the smile on her face…it was good to be going home.

During the car ride home she felt her eyelids feeling heavy and she laid her head back in order to rest. Todd and Layla were surprisingly quiet and the car began to lull her. She hadn't remembered falling asleep but the next time she opened her eyes they were pulling into her parking structure.

"Welcome home" Todd said as the chauffer opened the door.

Layla climbed out first, followed by Todd but as Evangeline made her way to move Todd shook his head, "No, no, no" he said before he swooped her up into his arms.

"Ah, what the hell are you doing" she asked.

"Um, picking you up" he said starting to walk towards the elevator.

Squirming, "Todd, stop you are going to kill your back…or drop me" she said as her voice rose.

"One, no I won't…and two…I won't if you stop thrashing around like that"

"Layla" she whined.

Her sister shook her head, "Uh, uh, girl you heard what Dr. Michael said…let the man carry you, if he ruins his back that's on him" she said punching the elevator button.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" he told her dryly.

There was no way she would win this fight so instead she just let him…and if she was being honest with herself…she liked being in his arms.

He hadn't been many people's heroes…even his children had grown out of the daddy can do no wrong phase quite quickly…but with her…he wanted to be the one to help her pick up the pieces. Part of it had been because she was there for him; even after everyone gave up…she had fought for him…this was a way he could begin to pay her back. There was a bigger part though, the way she had moved into his heart…the same heart that had went black when she was gone, turned him back into the Todd he always reverted back too…the Todd who had sold a child…raped a woman…destroyed everything in his path. With her all of it disappeared…and as cliché as it sounded, he was a better man…a better father because of her.

For a long time he hadn't let anyone into his heart…kept it so cold and hard because letting anyone too close gave them the weapons to destroy you. With her he hadn't realized it…how much he loved her…needed her until she was gone, lying in that hospital bed helpless.

Layla opened the door and he took her in gently lying her down on the couch.

"Never do that again" she complained with a small smile on her face.

Shaking his head, "No promises…can I get you anything? Food? Drink? A small island?"

"I've really missed you" she told him.

It was one thing to listen to someone talk to you while you were in a coma and it was another to sit there with their eyes on you shining back everything you had hoped to see. Before the accident she had been scared of what she was feeling from Todd, running from it, using Cristian as a human shield…but now, the fear was the last of her thoughts…because the only thing she feared now was slipping back into the darkness.

He held her hand in his, "Well now you don't have to…now you're going to probably wish for missing me" he teased.

"Ewww, can you save the goo-goo eyes for when I'm not here…I swear, anyway I have to go to Capricorn, Vange, you gonna be okay with Mr. Smiley Pants babysitting?" Layla asked.

Evangeline smiled as Todd turned around to her, "We'll be just fine Mom, but you tell that Brody character no kissing on the first date" he told her.

Her mouth formed into a wide o and she feigned shock, "Todd!"

"Who is Brody?" Van asked.

"A friend" "This guy who wants her" came from them simultaneously.

She just waved it off, "I'm sure you will tell me more then I want to hear later…have fun"

"But not too much fun" Todd added.

When the door slammed shut she tilted her head to look at him, "You are incorrigible" she said before yawning.

"And you are tired…so get some rest…I'll whip us up something to eat" he told her.

"Since when did you cook?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that" he told her before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

He waited until she drifted off to sleep, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. It brought back choked emotion…all those months of watching her lie in that hospital bed…he shook it up and flipped open his phone.

"Short man…yeah, I'm here…yeah she's doing well…yeah as soon as she gets some of her strength back I'm sure she would love to see you…alright love you too" he said clasping it shut.

Going into the kitchen he looked in some shelves and opened his phone again, "Vicki…yeah is Jess there…just her? Alright…yeah put her on the phone"

"What Todd" Natalie answered annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, "Oh like I wanted to speak to you…but you're there so I'll work with it. I need you to teach me to make something"

"Um, you're going to have to be more specific" she complained.

"Food, food…Evangeline is napping and when she wakes up she is going to be hungry…I want to feed her"

"Oh, okay well what do you have in the house?"

Opening he freezer he pulled out something, "Well…a lump of brown stuff…a lump of lighter brown stuff…and a lump of pinkish stuff"

She groaned loudly, "Order in"

"What?"

"She's been in a coma…and after that been subjected to hospital food, do you really want her to not be able to eat whatever you conjure up? You're going to end up ordering pizza later, why not just order in the good stuff now"

"Seriously are you good for anything"

"Screw you" she said before clicking on him.

Although he admitted she may have a point, this crap did not look edible.

Blair walked into The Palace Hotel and took a seat at a table adjacent to where Jessica and Natalie Buchanan were sitting. She hadn't intended to listen to their conversation…but found her ear was caught on some interesting tidbits.

"He asked ME to tell him how to cook something for her…Todd Manning cooking for someone; have I entered the Twilight Zone?" Natalie asked laughing.

Jessica sighed, "He's got it bad for her…I haven't seen him like this since...he married Tea"

The blood ran cold coursing through her veins as she processed all the information…getting up calmly she walked out of the restaurant and climbed in the backseat of her limo grabbing her phone seething.

"Yeah Cristian…this is Blair, you still want Evangeline…good"

Heavenly aromas woke her from her nap leaning up she saw her table with flowers and candles…she bit her lip to hold back the cheesy grin from coming to her face.

"That smells divine" she commented as he walked out of the kitchen.

She wondered if that smile of his would always cause her heart to flip flop about and as he came near her she hoped it would, "Good…although since I've decided to be honest today…I didn't make it…but I have Portobello ravioli, some lobster spaghetti, a salad although really why waste stomach room, and Renee sent over, in her words, 'your favorite raspberry white chocolate cheesecake thingy'"

Her smile widened, "Thank you" she said getting up to follow him.

Before they came to the table her hand grasped his and he turned around, "What?" he asked worried.

A hand cupped his cheek and she leaned up to gently brush her lips against his. He fought rushing it…fought kissing her with a wild, reckless abandon. Instead he smiled, "Well if I knew ordering in was going to garner that reaction I would have done it sooner"

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "What am I going to do with you Todd Manning?"

He shot back with a cocky smile, "Whatever you want"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank April14 for inspiring me to write another chapter of this. I do plan on finishing it, thank you for your patience everyone!

"I got a plan," he said his brown eyes darkened with fury.

Sliding in the booth at Capricorn she eyed him curiously, "This better be a fool proof plan Cristian, because we make the wrong move and instead of driving a wedge we drive them together" she told him.

Shrugging he looked down into his beer, "That's why this has to work Blair. Every time I think of him being there with her, it makes me want to punch something…or someone"

The vein in his forehead pulsated, "Listen, you need to keep that anger right there in check…or you are going to screw this up"

He grunted in response and Blair fingered the olive in her martini. This had to work, because she wasn't willing to let Todd slip through her hands again because she had a feeling this time was different. She had a feeling Evangeline Williamson wasn't just another blip in the Blair and Todd saga. This time it felt different, like if she didn't stop this madness now, she could lose Todd for good.

OoO

"You okay? You're not too tired?" he asked as she rested on the couch after they finished dinner.

She smiled at him. This wasn't a side of Todd Manning that anyone besides his children really ever saw. It was soft, caring, and it made all those fears she had seem to vanish into thin air. A part of her was so scared of losing her heart to Todd Manning that she didn't even realize…she already had.

"I'm great, thank you," she answered smiling.

God he could get use to that smile…the one that made her mahogany eyes shimmer in the light. For a long time he thought love was something tumultuous, destructive, all consuming…but this, what he felt for her it was calmer in ways than it had ever been…and yet she made his stomach feel like he was on some roller coaster ride. She amazed him, and not in some shallow physical way, even thought she had beautiful in spades. It was more than that; it was the way she trusted him, stuck up for him…made him want to be better than he was before.

"Good" he said with a smirk on his face swilling his wine in the glass.

Their eyes caught for a moment and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Todd"

"Yeah"

When she looked at him like that, for a moment his stomach dropped and then she smiled, "I am a little tired"

Laughing he nodded, "Do you need me to take you to bed?" he asked.

"You mean put me to bed?" she teased arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever"

OoO

"So are we clear on what you need to do?" Cristian asked.

Looking at him she smiled, "Honey, I've been doing this stuff since you were playing house; you just make sure your part is taken care of"

Nodding Cristian thrust his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, "Alright then" he said before walking out.

Watching him go she sighed…this had to work.

OoO

"Do you need a bedtime story?" he asked kneeling next to her bed.

A small smile played on her face, "Why do I have a feeling that would be a really interesting story?" she teased.

His finger reached out to run along her cheek, "Did I tell you how much I missed making you smile"

The air thickened around them and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Todd"

Leaning in he pressed his lips against hers gently suckling and then pulling away, "Yes"

"Will you stay with me tonight"

That brought a smile to his face and his memories flashbacked to Llantano Mountain, "You sure?"

No she wasn't sure…she wasn't sure of anything with him except for the fact that she didn't want him to go. She wanted him next to her at night, holding her, making her feel like she was coming alive again.

"Positive"

Nodding he stripped off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her. It was amazing how she felt in his arms. She was thinner than before; almost more fragile but she still fit against him like she was born to be there.

"Goodnight Todd" she murmured sleepily.

Kissing the back of her head he snuggled in closer to her, "Goodnight Evangeline"

OoO

Closing the door softly Layla walked through the apartment noting the wine glasses on the table. Shaking her head she picked them up and took them into the kitchen opening the fridge and poking through leftovers. One thing she had to admit was Todd knew how to live. Walking down the hall she opened the door to Evangeline's room and she shook her head. When Van was in her coma; Layla became painfully aware of how much she meant for Todd…and right now she knew exactly what Todd meant for Evangeline.

OoO

He woke before she did, her eyes still closed. A part of him wanted to wake her up because this reminded him too much of those months he spent at her bedside willing her to wake up. Those months he had felt dead inside, and now it felt like it was he finally coming alive again.

"What time is it?" she asked stirring.

"Early"

Snuggling up next to him she smiled, "Then, I'm going back to sleep"

"Okay"

Her breathing steadied and all he knew was that he wasn't going to screw it up this time.

OoO

"Nora's coming over for lunch" she told him.

His face twisted, "Yeah, I think there's work, or something, yeah"

A small laugh escaped her mouth, "You'll come back…tonight?" she asked hoping that didn't sound too desperate and needy.

Cocking his head to the side he let out that little smirk she loved, "Wild horses, and all that jazz"

"Good"

OoO

"Dad!" Starr exclaimed as he walked into the office.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

She sat behind his desk clicking the mouse, "Homework and mom was being all…mom, so I figured you wouldn't be here" she teased.

Coming over her sat on the desk, "So how ya doing Short Man?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, just dandy…Dad"

"What?" he asked chuckling.

"Stop holding out on me…how is she?"

A small smile played on his face, "She's good…really good"

OoO

"So…you have a nice little sleepover last night?" Layla asked.

Evangeline groaned, "I just got an interrogation from Nora, I don't need it from you too"

Layla shrugged, "I'm not interrogating, just stating the obvious…Todd has it bad for you, and it looks like the feelings are mutual"

When there was no response she just smirked, "Mmm, that's what I thought"

OoO

Tapping his pencil against his desk he looked at the clock again. He didn't want to crowd her; so he had sat in his office after Starr left and just waited it out. This time; he wanted to do things right…or at least as right as Todd Manning could.

OoO

Flipping through a magazine she tried not to look at the door. Layla had disappeared off somewhere, and now she waited for him. Sure, she could call him, but she had interrupted his life enough…so instead she just waited.

OoO

As soon as she opened the door she smiled and he held up a bag, "Chinese"

"Sounds great"

It was nice the way they found this natural rhythm so easily with each other just sitting on her couch eating out of take out boxes.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, I saw Starr, she said hey" he answered.

Suddenly there was swift knocking at her door, "You expecting company?" he asked.

"No"

Getting up he opened the door, "Whatever you're selling, we aren't"

John stood there holding his badge up, "Todd Manning, you're under arrest for the assault and battery on Cristian Vega"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has continued to support this via your wonderful reviews. It's because of you that the muse is determined to finish. **

The words echoed off the walls and reverberated in her chest. She could feel her jaw go slack and her mouth open at the officer's accusation. Gently she let herself fall back on the couch her mind screaming _no, no, no, no_ but her mouth flailing open like a caught fish. Then their eyes meet. She likes to think she knows him, knows if he is lying to her or not.

"I didn't do this"

There is a rasp of emotion in his voice, and she swears a shimmer of tears cover his deep blue eyes. She doesn't know what the hell is going on, but she is going to figure it out for him...for them.

"I believe you"

Three words and all of the sudden he doesn't give a damn if the cuffs are too tight or if these punk ass cops are dragging him out of her apartment on some trumped up charges. Nothing matters because she's got his back, he doesn't need faith in the justice system because he has enough in her.

She's grabbing the phone, already in lawyer mode, and it's sexy as hell. He had forgotten her in this realm; forgotten how much it turned him on to watch her get all fierce and fired up. The bonus was that all that unbridled passion was for him...those flames dancing in her dark eyes were his.

"Don't say anything until I get down there" she tells him before pointing at the cops, "And he has a lawyer, and I will be following you down there so don't even think about violating my client's rights"

A young blond officer nods, "Yes ma'am"

Their eyes lock once more and her gaze softens. She's worried about him which is ironic because his first instinct is to tell her to sit down, that he can call some other ridiculously priced lawyer to fight his battles...but he knows she won't listen, this isn't his fight alone; it's theirs now. Plus, he likes her fighting for him, believing in him, making him feel that finally he is getting things right.

As she dresses she fights back the surge of anger. He didn't do it...she knows it, in her bones. There was no plausible reason for him to do something like that..Cristian was a non-issue, he had been the moment she woke up and looked into those eyes. He knew it...they didn't just spend the last week together for him not to. Plus, in her heart, she knew he wouldn't risk it; not when they had finally found their way back to each other.

OoO

"There he is and I want to press charges" Cristian spat as soon as they drug him into the station.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at the younger man's bruised face, "I didn't do that...but God, I wish I did"

Cristian lunged at him but another officer grabbed him before he could anything and Todd laughed, "Oh tough guy, beat up the guy in cuffs" he taunted.

Plopping down on a seat he propped his feet up on the desk in front of him when he heard the familiar click clack of her heels, "And there's my lawyer"

Everyone turned as she walked through the door poured into a charcoal suit, setting her briefcase down on the table, "Did you guy miss me that much, you have to drag my client down here on some bogus charges"

Hell yeah...Evangeline Williams is back.

OoO

When her eyes meet Cristian's there is a slight sting that she can feel stabbing at her skin. She had loved him...or at least she thought she had. Sure it was nothing like what she felt for John or Todd...but he had been important to her at a time she needed someone. That in itself made her hate to see him hurt.

Right now she watched as his nostrils flared in anger, "Are you kidding me Evangeline. You're seriously here to defend this...this...monster" he spat.

His face was battered and discolored but his eyes held a deep burning fire. He was angry as hell...and he was lying. He had done it enough times when they were together for her to be able to read it and she looked away and then back to him, "I'm sorry" is all he said before turning to the officer at her left, "Now, are you booking my client or did you just waste my time?" she asked.

Cristian grabbed her arm gently, "He did this to me and you're defending him" he hissed through gritted teeth.

The moment Cristian placed his hands on her he was out of his seat. Handcuffs or not, he wasn't going to let him touch her, hell no, not ever again. Not in anger, love, or any other goddamn emotion that ran through the caveman's head.

"Don't touch her"

Cristian released her and held up his hands, "Oh what you going to do? Jump me? Too late, huh Todd?" he asked.

Before he could say a word Evangeline looked at him and shook her head. To that he sat back down and smirked at Cristian, "I do think that shade of purple brings out your eyes Vega"

An officer grabbed Cristian right as he lunged at him. In the middle of the mêlée Bo Buchanan walked out, "Come on guys, keep it together" he ordered gruffly before looking at Evangeline, "Evangeline...good to see you" he said his eyes crinkling in a smile.

Smiling back she sighed, "You too Bo"

He smiled and then turned to the circus in the PCPD, "Can someone tell me what's going on"

"Yes sir" the young blond officer said clearing his throat, "Mr. Vega came and filed a report that Mr. Manning assaulted him. We went and picked up Mr. Manning at Miss Williamson's"

Evangeline interrupted, "And besides Mr. Vega there is no evidence linking my client to this"

Bo nodded and rubbed his neck, "Put him in the holding cell while Miss Williamson calls for a bail hearing" he said annoyed before turning back to her, "As much as it is a pleasure to see you...I hope we have stop meeting here" he teased.

Nodding she felt a tremor as the dread started to creep up her spine. She hated that he had to stay here, but she wasn't quite sure how fast she could pull a judge on a bail hearing, let alone a Todd Manning one.

It was almost as if he read her mind and he stood up walking towards her, "Hey, I'll be okay...if you'll be okay" he said his hands still cuffed.

"Can someone get these off" she ordered.

Cristian shook his head, "You two make me sick" he ground out before turning around and stomping out.

An officer scrambled and she rubbed his wrists, "I believe in you"

"Then that's all I need"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they fuel the muse!**

It was three in the morning before she finally got a release for him and it took another hour to process the paperwork. By the time they walked out of the PCPD she was dead on her feet, "Hey, you look exhausted" he said sounding concerned and placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

Her body melded into his touch as she looked at him. He looked like he was just sent through the spin cycle and wrung out and blonde stubble had started to cover his face, "Says the man in the rumpled slacks" she teased.

Taking the keys out of her hand he opened the passenger door for her, "Eh, I'm use to it...it's not the first time I had to sleep in the Llanview jail"

Smirking she shook her head. Maybe she was as crazy as Cristian spouted on about, to love this man....but she did; more than she ever could have imagined, "Yeah well, can you try to get arrested during business hours?" she asked.

Leaning over he kissed her lips quickly and flashed that devilish grin, "I'll do my best"

OoO

The adrenaline coursed through his veins and his mind worked overtime on how he was going to end this problem with Cristian before he really did something to him but he pushed that to the back of his mind because all he wanted to do was go take a shower and make sure she was safe and tucked in. She shouldn't have to deal with his and he would make it go away so she didn't have to...he just had to figure out a way to do it without pissing her off too badly.

Climbing into the driver seat he watched her stifle a yawn, "You're tired"

Looking at him she smiled, "Down killer I'm fine, well fine for someone who is still awake at 4:15 in the morning"

Turning the key he pulled out of the parking structure and zipped through the streets towards her building. The drive was mostly quiet and Evangeline laid restfully in the passenger seat with her eyes closed. He liked that she felt safe with him there, safe enough to let her guard down, to let him take care of her. God only knew how many times she had taken care of him. When he pulled into her space he sat for a moment and watched her as her chest rose and fell, "Van" he whispered touching her shoulder, "Do you want me to carry you up?" he asked.

A small sleepy smile came to her face, "I never would have known what an old fashioned type of guy you were Todd Manning"

Smirking he ran his finger along her cheekbone, "Yeah well don't let that get out, I have my reputation to uphold"

Laughing she climbed out of the car and he followed around to her side. Slowly she started to walk towards the elevator but he stayed in place causing her to turn around and hold out her hand, "You coming"

"Damn skippy"

OoO

Since Layla wasn't home he used her shower while Evangeline freshened up in the master. When he got out he eyed the couch. They had slept in the same bed before but he didn't want to act presumptuous now and make her feel uncomfortable. So he took the quilt that she had used earlier and tried to put together makeshift sleeping place.

"Were you planning on sleeping on the couch tonight, because I think my bed is more comfortable" came from behind him.

When he turned she was there with a smile on her face and her arms crossed over her short champagne colored robe. Biting his lip he tried not to let his mind wander to the way her smooth chocolate colored legs seemed to go on for miles before disappearing under the satiny fabric, or how they would feel under the rough pads of his fingers, or his lips and tongue, "Yeah, I like that idea better" he said winking.

Following her into the bedroom he sighed when he walked in and they were bathed in candlelight. Slowly her nimble fingers came to the knot of the robe and she slowly undid it pulling it open and revealing a small satin nightgown.

For a moment he was speechless as his mouth went parched at the sight of her standing in front of him like this. It was like a dream, one he was sure he should wake up right at the good part. "Todd" she said nervously waking him from his trance.

Looking at her his heart swelled with so many feelings, love, want, lust, hunger and he slowly stalked towards her, "Van"

Their eyes met and she gave one of her lopsided smiles, "I'm ready Todd, I'm ready"

It was all the encouragement he needed as he finished the last couple of steps and his came came to cup the silky smooth skin of her face, "I love you Van"

His words brought tears to her eyes, "Please don't cry, me loving you, it's not that bad" he kidded.

Letting out a tearful chuckle she looked into his blue eyes, "I love you too Todd"

Slowly he brought his lips to hers suckling at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue against her teeth before she opened them letting her tongue snake out and dance against his as her hands tangled in his short hair. His slid down her neck, over her shoulders and up and down her arms. He couldn't get enough of touching her, feeling the way her skin heated at the feel of his touch. Hers slid from his hair down to the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head before he gently led them down to the bed.

"Are you sure" he wondered breathlessly.

"Very"

Nodding his hands slid the spaghetti straps off her shoulder kissing down her body as he peeled the garment off of her. Throwing it to the side he peeled off his pajama pants and crawled back next to her, "I love you" he whispered, "I love you, I love you" he repeated as he slid inside of her.

**Capricorn...**

"SHE TOOK HIS SIDE!" he growled slamming his fist onto the bar.

Blair flinched and then poured herself a drink, "Is that why you woke me up at two in the morning?" she asked annoyed.

Turning to her his nostrils flared in frustration, "Aren't you listening? She didn't believe me" he asked.

Taking a drink she sat down and arched her eyebrow at him, "Well then you just need a witness, don't you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back. And I'm committed to focusing on this story alone until it's finished. It's actually not too much more and the story (and you awesome readers) deserve an ending…and I promise to try and not disappoint. So if you're still interested, review and let me know. Thanks for being awesome and inspiring 3**

Punching the buttons on the keypad she tried to make her mind not play back the conversation she had happened upon. She hadn't even been eavesdropping this time and would have turned around until she heard her father's name.

It only infuriated her the more she thought about it, "Hurry up" she muttered at the still absent elevator.

Her cell phone vibrated in her purse and she pulled it out her eyes narrowing it when she saw who it was on the caller ID and shoving it back in her purse. Hitting the keypad again she sighed in relief when it finally dinged open.

Pressing the number she watched the doors closed and tried to stay calm even though her blood was boiling.

"_What are you talking about?" Cristian asked. _

_She had stopped when she saw Cristian talking to her mom and even pivoted on her heel to leave…until she heard her mother, "You need a witness, right?"_

"_How am I supposed to get a witness when Todd didn't actually beat me up"_

_Her heart stopped in her chest as she listened to her mother speak again, "So who's a better witness then me?"_

The elevator doors opening snapped her back into reality and she let out an audible sigh wishing she wasn't put into this situation.

OoO

She looks beautiful when she sleeps, her milk chocolate skin a stunning contrast against the champagne colored sheets. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared out of his mind. It's been awhile, if ever, since something as good as Evangeline Williamson had come into his life…and a part of him wants to cling to it for dear life and yet there is the part of him that aches to push it away because he knows he doesn't deserve it.

Her eyes flutter open and a slow sweet smile comes to her face, "Stop over thinking"

"I was not" he protests staring in her eyes.

Slowly she brings her hands to his face, "I know you" she starts and then finishes, "And I love you"

Before he can respond there is a couple sharp raps on the door, "Go away" he yells teasingly.

"Please" Layla starts, "Like I want to be all up in your business…but your daughter is at the door"

Furrowing his brow he sits up, "Starr"

"Yeah, she's waiting in the living room, so don't come out naked"

Getting out of bed he pulls his pajama pants on before running his hand through his hair. If he knew his daughter, her being there wasn't good news.

"You okay?" Evangeline asks pulling on her robe.

Shaking it off he nods, "I'm sure everything is fine"

OoO

Her fists are clenched tightly to the point where she's sure her nails are cutting into her palm. Todd is eerily unemotional but Starr has angry, sad tears making puddles in her eyes, "I just can't believe she'd do this"

Unfortunately she can. Nothing Blair does surprises her anymore; disgusted, yes, surprised, no. Todd's hands are clasped and when he finally looks at her she can tell he's not surprised either, "I don't want her to have to testify" he says pointing to Starr.

Before she can answer Starr is already raising her voice, "Don't think I'm going to let you go to jail for something you didn't do" she tells him before turning to Evangeline, "You tell me when to show up and I'll tell everything"

"Starr" Todd interrupts.

Both of them are locked in a staring match and before it can escalate she interrupts, "Hey, listen, I don't think it's going to get to that point. Let's just see how this plays out before we jump to do anything. And that means that what Starr heard has to stay between us for now, okay?"

She's looking at Todd when she says it because she knows that his first instinct is to protect his daughter and her and make this go away…but she's hoping he trusts her enough to do this her way.

Sighing he nods, "Okay we do it your way"

OoO

After Starr's gone they both get ready in near silence. She knows the situation is weighing heavily on his mind and how hard it is for him to give up control to her like this.

Standing in front of the mirror she pulls the earring up to her ear as she looks at him walk towards her wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his face in her neck. Her body melds in his and she knows that they don't need words to understand how each other feels.

OoO

"You sure you're up for this" he asks as they walk into The Palace.

Taking his hand she smiles, "It will be nice to have brunch with Viki"

He can feel the stares of the patrons as they walk through the lobby and into the restaurant. It only makes the grin on his face spread wider. He knows she's too good for him but even more then that he loves that she chose him despite what they all told her.

"Evangeline, how wonderful it is to see you" Viki greets warmly enveloping her in a tight hug.

His sister catches his eye and he can't hide the natural smile that comes to his face at her knowing look. The conversation flows naturally between them and he is just content to sit at the sidelines with a smirk on his face.

Everything seemed to be going well, and then Cristian walked in. She noticed him first, her hand sliding into his lap to grasp his hand tightly when the young man starts towards them.

"You two make me sick" is what he started with.

Gritting his teeth he felt his jaw tighten in annoyance, "Can you not do this here?"

"Why, Viki already knows what a disgusting pig you are"

"Cristian" Viki interrupts and by then everyone in the room is looking at them.

Then he refocuses on Evangeline, "I thought you were better than this trash…but I guess you proved your true colors"

It's when he lets go of her hand and hops out of his seat, "You leave her alone, now"

"Oh what are you going to do, beat me up again" Cristian taunts.

His fist clenches at his side and then she's in front of him her hands on his chest, "Not worth it" she says looking in his eyes.

Before he can protest Cristian starts on a tirade, and it's taking everything in him not to slam his fist so hard in the other man's face. Then he looks into her eyes, right before they roll back into her head, and she starts to wobble on shaky knees, "Vange" is the last thing he screams as she crumples into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to the patience of my readers. The story is wrapping up, I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride. You all inspire me!**

It's like watching his life flash before his eyes and everything blurs…everything but her, "Vange" he pleads rubbing his hand on her cheek, "Wake up, come on"

There is chaos going on around him and he can vaguely hear Cristian yelling and Viki ordering him to leave but all he can focus on is her face, "Please, open those pretty eyes" he begs.

For an eternity he is sitting there, cradling her head in his arms when finally her eyes begin to flutter and open, "What…what happened"

"I think you got a little dizzy…gave me quite a scare"

A small smile plays on her lips, "I'm okay" she says attempting to start and pull herself up.

Grasping her tighter in his arms he shakes his head, "No, no, no…there is an ambulance on its way and I'm not taking no for an answer"

Her mouth opens to say something and he's ready for her to protest but instead she lets out a resigned sigh, "Can we at least get off the floor"

That garners a chuckle, "We can do that"

OoO

Their hands are intertwined and resting on the cool crispness of the hospital sheets, "I really do feel okay"

"I know"

Smiling she scoots over the bed to get closer to him, "I love you" she tells him those chocolate eyes twinkling up at him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

She nods adorably and he can't help the smile that spreads across his face. There is a peace inside of him that hasn't been there before.

The door swings open and Michael McBain comes in clearing his throat, "Well, I have good news…it looks like you were just a little dehydrated. But, you have to take it easier"

Her eyes meet his, "Don't even"

A grin spreads across his face, "I won't say I told you so"

**One Week Later…**

"Everything okay?" she asked as he walked back into the room after taking a phone call.

He knew it was useless to lie, she knew something was wrong the moment he walked in…she could read him in ways that scared him, "It was Starr" he said trying to shrug it off.

She set the file down and arched her eyebrow, "And?"

"She wanted to get together but I told her it wasn't a good time"

He was anticipating the sigh and her arms crossed over her chest, "Todd…we've been cooped up here in all week…and I love you but you're starting to driving me crazy"

That made him laugh, "Already?"

Reaching out to him she pulled him onto the couch next to her, "Kinda" she teased leaning in to his neck and inhaling his smell, "I need to get out of here"

The muscles of his face flexed and she could feel the smile spread across his face, "Where?"

"I told Nora I'd have lunch with her"

Chuckling he pulled away from her, "You win…I will go into The Sun, for the afternoon while you do that"

OoO

She hadn't been totally honest with him, she did have lunch with Nora but there was another meeting she didn't necessarily want Todd to know about yet.

The door jangled and the young man's eyes rose to meet hers, "Oh, sorry, I didn't expect you until later" he said startled as he began to shuffle papers in front of him.

"Should I come back?"

Shaking his head he offered a small smile, "No, I just lost, wait here it is" he said pulling out a folder, "Now you said you wanted to talk about the case I was working on for Todd but he pulled me off" he said his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yeah, because I was in the hospital and he wanted to focus on me…but I'm better and I need you to start looking for his son"

OoO

"What's the matter?"

They were sitting across from each other at the Palace as Starr pushed the food around her plate.

Setting her fork down she sighed loudly, "What are we going to do about mom"

It made a slight smirk come to his face. Starr Manning was his daughter through and through, his short man, and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest, "We?"

"Come on Dad, I know you said we have to play by Evangeline's rules but there is no way I am going to let Mom lie"

"I know, and I love you for that…but Evangeline is going to take care of it…I trust her, and you need to trust that"

For a second they simply stared at each other before a slight smile came to her face, "You love her?"

"I do"

"Good, she's good for you"

OoO

After leaving Rex's office she found herself wandering to the one place she really didn't want to be. Todd would not approve, probably of anything she was doing today…he would say she was doing too much…but she was doing this because she knew that he was focusing on her so much that he was ignoring his self.

Walking through the door of Capricorn she took a strengthening breath…she knew she was going to need it.

Blair turned a smile on her face, "Oh you" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolling her eyes she stopped a couple feet in front of her, "Yes me"

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk about Todd's case"

"Talk to my lawyer"

Pushing out a frustrated breath she met her eyes, "What is it that you think you are going to accomplish by lying"

She didn't answer the question, just arched and eyebrow and leaned back on her heel.

Shaking her head she scoffed, "Fine, but I'm telling you right now…you are going to lose more than you think if you go through with this" she said before turning to go.

Before she could get out the door Blair's voice was invading her ears, "He always comes back to me…ask Tea, you know she was his lawyer too"

It was the truth, she knew the complicated history between Todd and Blair, and she knew that there was always a chance that they could reunite. The thought alone made a deep ache in her chest but she wouldn't dare reveal that vulnerability in front of her.

"I love him and he's always going to love me; you're simply just a bed warmer" she offered as a parting shot.

Pivoting on her heel she turned to meet the other woman's gaze, "Do you even know what love is?" she asked, "Because it seems to me that love means nothing more than possession and manipulation. I love Todd, and I know I love Todd because I want to see him happy…even if he found that happiness with someone other than me. So maybe he will go back to you, and maybe he won't; it doesn't matter because right now, he's IN LOVE with me" she finished before turning and pushing through the door.

OoO

There was tension in the air and she felt like an overwrought rubber band on the verge of snapping. She knew she shouldn't have let Blair's words get to her but they had.

"Are you okay?"

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth chocolate eye met blue, "I went to see Blair today" she admitted.

There was a flash of frustration on his face, "Why?"

Crossing her arms in front of herself she knew it was a mechanism to create distance between them; to try and not reveal herself, "Because I was hoping I could reason with her about the case"

"Reason with Blair? Is that why you pushed me out of the house and lied to me" he shot back.

The words hurt and she shook her head, "I didn't lie, I had lunch with Nora"

"And then you went to reason with Blair? Reason with Blair" he repeated shaking his head at the notion, "What'd she say?"

Before she could think the words tumbled from her lips, "She kindly explained that I was nothing more than a speed bump on the road to your reconciliation, a bed warmer, that you would always go back to her…like you always have"

She could hear the hurt in her voice and she watched as any anger dissipated in a moment, "She said what?" he asked stepping towards her.

Fighting back the pooling of moisture in her eye she shook her head, "Don't apologize for her, okay?" she said trying to build that wall around herself.

He stepped towards her placing his hands on her arms gently, "Look at me" he ordered before lowering his voice, "Please look at me"

Their eyes met and she felt a tear slip out onto her cheek and he leaned in close, "Blair and I…we've…it's complicated…but it's not Blair, and it hasn't been for a long time…I don't even remember when it happened, but it has and it's you…just you…always you"

His hands slid from her arms to her cheeks, the rough pads of his thumbs swiping at the tears before he leaned in to capture her mouth in a kiss whispering before, "Just you"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wanted to thank all the readers for sticking with me and all you who have reviewed. Special shout out to April14 who is a big reason this story is going to be finished. **

She sits at her vanity brushing her hair and watching him in the mirror as he gets ready. She loves to look at him, to watch him aimlessly walk around her…_their_ bedroom with the air of familiarity. She has a meeting with Rex later in the day, he's been going back into, The Sun, regularly…and their routine has become a part of their lives. Their lives _together_ and she hates to give that up, even for a moment.

"Todd"

He stops, that lopsided grim coming to his handsome face, "Yeah"

"I have an idea" she started, "Do you trust me?"

OoO

Running his hands through his hair he blows out a frustrated breath, "I hate this" he admits, "This idea is brilliant but I hate it"

Her hands envelope his own, "I know, but I think this could work"

The plan was to flush Blair out by faking a breakup. She knew that without Blair, Cristian had no case. This would blow holes in everything against Todd, and then Starr wouldn't be forced to testify against her mother.

It was brilliant…and yet the idea of being without him for a moment makes her ache all over. She almost shook her head at the notion of it…she had always prided herself on her fierce independence, on the fact that she didn't need a man…but she loved Todd, more then she had ever loved anyone in her whole life. She knew she could go on without him, she was a fighter, but she didn't want to.

His eyes squeeze together, "I trust you"

OoO

"I don't like this" Starr said hands on her hips standing in his office.

He loved his girl's spunk; he always had. Chuckling he shook his head, "I know short man…but, I trust Evangeline and she thinks this could work out best"

Sighing loudly she slumped down in his chair, "I could testify"

"We don't want that"

"Okay, fine, but if this doesn't work…I'm testifying"

OoO

Rex seemed to be better equipped for the next time she entered his office, "Evangeline" he greeted with a smile, "So glad to see you"

"Nice to see you too Rex" she greeted cautiously sitting down.

He handed her a file, "I have a lead, a big one"

Eyes widened as she looked through the file, "Wow" she said looking through the papers, "We could be on our way to finding Todd's son"

OoO

"So how does this work" he asked pulling her close to him and pressing his lips against hers, "Are you going to throw my stuff out into the hallway and tell you that you're done with me" he chided his lips trailing up her jaw, his tongue sliding out onto the conch of her ear.

Groaning she dug her fingernails into his skin, "Unh" she managed to squeak out as his mouth continued its onslaught.

"Are we sure this can't wait til tomorrow?" he asked pulling back to look into her eyes.

Grabbing his face she shook her head, "No, but we have a couple hours left"

"Mmm" he said before crashing his mouth on hers and dropping them both onto the bed.

**Two Weeks Later…**

His heart literally aches in his chest. He hasn't even gone back to his loft, instead opting to just get a room at, The Palace. The news has made its way around town; Viki even had called to offer condolences. He hates it, the being apart from her…not waking up next to her. He feels like he's teetering on the brink of insanity.

The door to his office creaks open, "Mr. Manning, Miss Williamson is here" she says quite fearfully.

Swallowing he tries not to show his excitement, "Let her in" he says trying to grumble.

Nodding she leaves and in a moment Evangeline walks through the door, slamming it behind her, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" she yells.

Before he can speak his mouth is flailing open like a dead fish, "Wha"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS" she screams before running over to him and whispering in hushed tones, "I had to see you" she admitted playing with the buttons of his shirt, "So let's act like we're fighting" she continued before rising up to press her lips against his.

"Oh like role playing?" he asked, "That's hot"

"DO NOT TRY AND EXPLAIN IT AWAY TODD" she said turning and yelling at the door before turning back to him, "I miss you so much"

"God I miss you too" he whispers his hands coming to cup her face as he looks into her eyes, "I didn't know if I could last another day"

They kiss again, hands sliding up and down each other's skin, "Mmm" she murmurs pulling him even closer.

"I want you so badly" he admitted.

"Me too…but I should go before it looks bad"

"No"

Crashing her mouth against his once more she pulled away breathless, "Anticipation" she teased coyly from under hooded lids.

Stifling another painful grown he watched as she walked to the door, "AND CONSIDER THIS ME TERMINATING OUR ATTORNEY-CLIENT RELATIONSHIP" she yelled before mouthing, "I love you"

He had to admit, this devious side of her was kind sexy, "Love you too" he mouthed back.

OoO

Going over paperwork she stifled a yawn. It was dark, she was pretty sure she was the only one in the building but she didn't really have any incentive to go home now that Todd wasn't there.

When her door creaked open she was on alert picking up the phone and ready to dial security until she saw that trademark grin.

"TODD!"

He put his finger over his lips to indicate her quieting down, "I took the back stairs up, and avoided the cameras…which, by the way, you need more security in this building"

"Come here" she said saucily crooking her finger.

Closing the door he practically ran to her, "God you look amazing" he told her wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Yes" she whispered huskily wrapping his arms around her back and running up and down his smooth muscles.

Before they could continue there was a voice outside of the door, "Evangeline"

Cristian.

Todd's eyes widened, "What the hell" he said shooting a look at the door.

Scrambling she pushed him away, "HIDE"

If he wasn't so annoyed he would laugh at the hilarity of it all: Her trying to straighten her skirt and pushing him into the coat closet in the corner, "Evangeline" the younger man called out again.

"Go away" he whispered.

She shot him a look, "Be good" she ordered before turning to the door, "In here" she called out before closing the door.

OoO

"Cristian" she greeted cordially.

"I didn't know if you'd still be here" he answered coming in, "May I sit down"

Sitting down she shrugged, "Go ahead"

"I heard about you and Manning"

Todd felt the muscles in his body tense listening to it but he closed his eyes and tried to breath.

"And you're here for your condolences?" she asked, "Because I know you wanted nothing more for Todd and I to break up…so let's not act like you're upset about it. And if you're here about the case, you must not have got the memo that I resigned as Todd's counsel"

He wished he could see Cristian's face but it was enough hearing her verbally cut him.

The younger man sighed loud enough for Todd to hear, "I came to see if you were okay, I still care about you"

Rolling his eyes he shook his head and fought the snort that threatened to escape.

"Well thank you for your concern Cristian"

He was already getting annoyed and counting the seconds until he would leave until he uttered the next words, "As for the court case, I've decided to drop it"


End file.
